zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duelist
Warrior of the Duelist Code name: ?? Name: ?? Civilian Alias: ?? Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History ?? Duelist weapons 1) Buso Renkin: Kazuki Muto Buso Renkin of the Lance, Sunlight Heart A kid with a lot of heart Kazuki_muto.jpg VictorIII.jpg Activating_Sunlight_Heart.gif Kazukimanga.jpg Sunlightheartanothertype.jpg Sunlightheart+.jpg 2) Beyblade:Tyson Granger/Kinomiya Takao and the four sacred bit beasts Let it rip 310px-TysonOfficial.jpg 37698 beyblade-stworzenia-postacie.jpg tumblr_m7rfn363Iw1r5hirpo1_250.gif tumblr_m7rfn363Iw1r5hirpo4_250.gif tumblr_m7rfn363Iw1r5hirpo2_250.gif tumblr_m7rfn363Iw1r5hirpo3_250.gif 3) Air Gear: Itsuki "Ikki" Minami's Storm Regula Ride the storm 4) Medabots: Ikki Tenryou and Metebee Ro-battle! 1769455-ikki and metabee.jpg tumblr_mr3bou5Cnh1qke7z9o1_500.gif tumblr_mu2epdEaVm1rfmfalo1_500.gif tumblr_msei7hfsqZ1qj7swko1_500.gif tumblr_m1kqn2Sadc1r9uuuso1_500.gif 5) Absolute Duo: Tooru Konoe and his Blaze "Shield" Blaze AbsoluteDuo.jpg horriblesubs-absolute-duo-01-720p-mkv_snapshot_09-32_2015-01-06_21-26-31.jpg tumblr_nhupupVWtU1sqbbypo1_500.gif tumblr_nklprvWBpF1qa94xto1_500.gif 6) Tora Kiss: Satou Taketora and his phi Satou Taketora is your typical lazy kid who doesn’t do anything, hence he’s ranked dead last. But one day, he’s dragged into a battle with his old childhood friend, but to everyone’s surprise… his summon is more than meets the eye. Weapon form: The Tiger of the 13 human forms Phi 070.png 084.png 016r.png 087.png 7) Deadman wonderland: Igarashi Ganta and The Ganta/Ganbare Gun The blood is boiling Ganta with Ganbare Gun.png tumblr_mn3rhqcRiE1qg78wpo1_500.gif tumblr_mzqwlzmxqQ1sx03ddo1_500.gif tumblr_n2b5s818cB1r2dgsfo1_500.gif tumblr_n62t326o9y1qbwudjo1_500.gif tumblr_msgjp8BJAe1qkbo29o1_500.gif 8) Sword Art Online: Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito the black swordsman and his avatar weapons Level up Kirito10.jpg Kirito Dual Blades.png tumblr_mbjer3Cy2r1qf9l6uo1_500.gif Elucidator.png|Elucidator Dark_Repulser.png|Dark Repulsor The_Monolith.png|Monolith Kirito's_Long_Sword.png|Black long sword Kirito's_blue_long_sword.png|Blue long sword Excaliber_SAOA.png|Excalibur Kagemitsu_G4.png|Kagemitsu (standard) Kagemitsu_G4_design_(booklet).png|Kagemitsu (blade active) Goblin_Sword.png|Goblin sword Sword_of_Blue_Rose.png|Sword of Blue Rose Night_Sky_Sword.png|Night Sky Sword 9) Demon's plan: Boro and the 'Red Armor' Boro_face.png 049_1480469737.png|This hand of mine....is blood red 018_1480592386.png|Boro's of earth... 020_1480592386.png|...you have great rage in your heart 017_1481359212.png|THe more he bleeds..... 014_1482408841.png|...the better his armor and strength gets 014_1486637507.png|Booyah! 10) Gun X Sword: Van and Dann of Thursday Wake up Dann Gun x sword van render by sorakagamine02-d61qnlb.png tumblr_n0prh66nzG1rzkxhio4_400.gif gun_x_sword___dan_vector_by_pana74.jpg 20111006.jpg 58bf15f9933ef91951e3b0ae52ce1293.jpg 11) Gundam Try FIghters: Sekai Kamiki and Kamiki Burning Gundam Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō Sekai_Kamiki_Character_Sheet.png GBFT1Sekai.jpg tumblr_ndi2g7OKks1qggcr5o1_500.gif TBG-011B_Try_Burning_Gundam_-_Frontl.png Kamiki_Burning_Gundam.png Kamiki-gunpla.jpg 12) Tsugumomo: Kazuya Kagami 022.png 014.png 001f.png 008r.png 009dd.png 013J.png 014K.png 0152we.png 016df.png 002.png 022f.png 023d.png 009dw.jpg 019c.jpg 021f.jpg 010.jpg 025.jpg 009f.png 13) Heroman: Joseph Carter Jones and Heroman When this is accessed the body is coiled up in energy completely covering the flesh as muscle mass is added. Growing in height making about 8'10 standing clad in armor suited for a inspiring hero. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe is the true form of Red Heroman and Red Joey whose wrath can not be over looked. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Tet, God of Games and thus forcing the Duelist Zodiac to be taken out of the picture M ain weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors the host has a weapon on their person at all times but unlike the others their weapon is their link to the others in their possesion. For when the host transforms the Hero Duelist Gauntlet appears on the host's left arm. After pressing a symbol on his Hero Duelist Gauntlet's menu and slapping his hands together causes a small portal to open from the ring on his body. This causes the gauntlet to mutate to reflect the trainer/partner/competitor emulated while either a tool or partner is summoned. Nephilim Power Game Master: Life is a game for this being and if threatened he can force his enemies with in a 20 foot radius can be instantly drawn into a private dimension. An identitcal copy of their immediate surroundings are made while he sets rules for his game. The stakes are to his liking but their is one rule, you can not cheat or you will suffer a penality. Long ago this sort of game was called, Shadow Games. YGO-002_Die_game.png YGO-001_Shadow_Game.png YGO-004_Shadow_Game.png YGO-006_Shadow_Game.png YGO-043_Nagumo_vs_Dark_Yugi.jpg YGO-010_Blue-Eyes_refuses_to_attack.png 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Tet or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon is removed from their hand the host can summon it back to their hand. Category:Warriors Category:Nephilim